Dark Souls and Dark Confessions
by Blade Skydancer
Summary: (Misaki and Hikaru) When a dark power prevades the land and takes over Misaki's best friends, Hatoko, Misaki and Tamayo must join with their Angels and venture into the mysterious Dreamworld to confront the source of the shadow.
1. The Soul of an Angel

Dark Souls and Dark Confessions  
An Angelic Layer fanfic written by Blade Skydancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Angelic Layer, it is owned entirely by its creator CLAMP. As a result of this, I do not wish to be held responsible for any copyright infringements that may take place in this fanfic, as I will be using some original characters.  
  
Chapter 1: The Soul of an Angel  
  
Darkness surrounded her. Was she awake? No, it was certain she was dreaming... It was a near-sticky blackness that seemed to cling to her, as if it was a child desperately clinging to its mother for life. She then heard a voice that pierced the silence, that not even her own voice could be heard in. Absolute silence until the voice...  
  
"Misaki...Misaki...come to me..." the voice beckoned.  
  
This made the girl afraid, but then out of the darkness, a blinding pinpoint of light broke forth. This pinpoint grew and grew until it was the size of a small ball. Perhaps even an Angel Egg...  
  
"Misaki...Misaki!" The voice grew louder, and out of the bright ball of light, a tiny peach-colored hand emerged, bathed in a golden light. It was too small to be a child's hand...  
  
"Hi...Hikaru?" Suddenly, Misaki's voice came back, as she spoke timidly.  
  
"Your shining star has come to save you, Suzuhara Misaki..." The voice spoke once more, before Misaki gave enough courage to reach out and touch the small hand. Suddenly, the blinding light flashed and left behind a faint afterglow... That's when Misaki was taken by surprise. She herself was clothed in her school uniform, but Hikaru...  
  
The Angel known as Hikaru was a small one, only being about 6" tall. She weighed almost unimaginably light, only about twelve grams. Her head was covered in somewhat untamed, short pink hair. She smiled as she looked upon her Deus with soft, pink eyes.  
  
Hikaru's tiny hand was held within Misaki's, the nude Angel smiling and looking in to Misaki's eyes. In this dream, Hikaru had a pair of wings; she was a true Angel...  
  
"Hikaru..." Misaki sighed and smiled softly. Then, she closed her eyes and awoke. She shook her head and looked over to the Angel's Egg...when she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Hikaru, are you...?" She spoke as she held the egg close to her breast and peered inside. There, Hikaru was curled up into a tiny ball, shivering. She had shed her clothing in the night, and it seemed as if the Angel had somewhat of a nightmare.  
  
"Poor thing." She smiled and extracted the comatose Angel. As she tried to uncurl her to reclothe her, the Angel didn't move.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru, stop being stubborn!" The Deus had sighed once more, managing to pry Hikaru open with her brute strength. That's when she went limp and was clothed by Misaki. She, then, heard a call from the hallway, definitely Shouko's voice.  
  
"MISAKI!! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!!"  
  
"Oh!" She then hurriedly gets dressed, simply throwing on a mid-summer dress and a couple of other things. She hadn't even bothered to place the hair-clips onto the tendrils that came down in front of the ears, so they were splitting into long locks of hair. She quickly combed the mess atop her head and rushed to the door.  
  
As she looked in the mirror to fix her hair somewhat, she saw herself. Gazing back at her was a pair of sapphire eyes that were set into a soft pale face. Upon her head was a crown of nearly unkempt brown short hair. In front of her ears, along her cheeks was a pair of dark brown tendrils, which were clipped at the end to prevent them from splitting up. She wasn't all that tall, hell she was shorter than most her age, standing only 4 feet and eleven inches from the ground. Her dress wasn't all that impressive, just a small, light greenish dress that desperately clung to her. After fixing her hair some, she went to the door.  
  
"Suzuhara!" It was Kotarou, but it wasn't exactly him...He had this semi- glazed over look in his eyes, and Tamayo had it full-on. She wasn't her usual energetic self, just simply staring straight ahead.  
  
Kotarou was a bit taller than her, about 5'7" He had short, messy deep blue hair, and a pair of dark blue eyes. He didn't wear anything spectacular, just his school uniform which consisted of a pair of long, white pants, dark blue shoes, a white jacket with blue buttons and cuffs, along with a cuff around the upper part of his arm. He also had a ribbon and crown badge hanging from his left breast.  
  
Tamayo was three inches shorter than Kotarou, and she had short blonde hair. Her glazed deep-purple eyes stared straight ahead and she looked almost zombie-like. She, too was in her school uniform, which was similar to Kotarou's, except for the fact that she was wearing a skirt instead of a pair of pants. She had a pair of white boots with the toes and heels being deep blue, and a pair of long, dark blue socks that stretched up to just above her knees. The same badge was upon her left breast.  
  
"Kotarou-Chan! But...what's wrong with Tamayo-Chan?" Misaki gasped slightly in surprise, she feared for her best friend's sake.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. I found her curled up in the middle of the park, and worse, I found her nude!" This made Misaki blink.  
  
"Strange, that's how I found Hikaru this morning, too!" Misaki sighed in concern.  
  
"Something strange is going on, here, Suzuhara...and it's not exactly pretty. I heard on the news that Setoh wouldn't get out of her bed this morning!"  
  
"Miss Ringo? Wow...what's going on?" Misaki gasped  
  
"I don't know...but you know today's the final match of the Kanto Games, don't you?" Kotarou smiled and Misaki smiled as well.  
  
"Right." And the two, nearly dragging their zombie-like friend along with them, went down to the stadium which contained the tournament's Layer. 


	2. The Blackness of Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Angelic Layer, it is owned entirely by its creator CLAMP. As a result of this, I do not wish to be held responsible for any copyright infringements that may take place in this fanfic, as I will be using some original characters.

Chapter 2: The Blackness of Insanity

"And in the east corner, shining with the Soul of the Angel, it's Misaki Suzuhara and her Angel HIKARU!!!" The announcer yelled in his usual cheery voice. Misaki smiled and waved to the crowd.

"And now for Misaki's mystery opponent! She's fast as lightning, possibly even the very force of Thunder itself…everyone give it up for the one in the west corner, Deus Hatoko Kobayasha and her Angel SUZUKA!!"

Hatoko came up to the seat very calmly, holding Suzuka tightly. Hatoko wasn't her normal self, either, she had that glazed-over look in her eyes that Tamayo had. Misaki gasped softly, sitting forward in her chair.

"Hatoko, Hatoko!!! Hatoko, wake up!!" Misaki screamed and Hatoko looked up to her. With a semi-insane smile she spoke in a two-toned voice, one deeper and more sinister than the innocent Hatoko's voice.

"Greetings, Suzuhara, prepare to become part of me!" 'Hatoko' yelled and Misaki gasped in fear.

"Now, Enter the ANGELS!!" the announcer yelled and Hatoko held up Suzuka.

"Daemon's might, live forth in eternal blackness, Dark Suzuka! The Angel Descends!!" Hatoko then flicked her in. Upon entry, Suzuka's clothing disintegrates and around her, chains embrace, and she grows a long, daemon-like tail. Her ears became long and pointed, and Suzuka's eyes burned with an inner fire. Dark Suzuka, as she is known now, spins around and the chains leave her, now she's dressed in what she barely needs to be dressed properly, now an attractive succubus…

Misaki shakes her head, and then holds up Hikaru, her spine aligned with her nose bridge. "Angel Wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!! The Angel Descends!!!" she yells, as she thrust Hikaru into the air. Suddenly, she gathers up a white glow… Then, when she's thrown in and pierces the Layer's barrier, she comes to life, her eyes opening. She then curls up and the white glow intensifies. It becomes near-blinding. Hikaru spins slightly, and then she suddenly extends all her limbs in a triumphant pose. Instead of her normal red, black and white combat clothing, she's now in pure-white banded mail, missing the boots and gauntlets. Upon her back, she has a pair of large Angel's wings. The Angel then stares at her opponent with bright gold eyes.

"Ahh!! What…what's going on?! What's happening? Hikaru!!!" Misaki gasped…and the final fight of the Kanto Games, the final fight of Hikaru's and Misaki's purity, the final fight to save Hatoko…

Hatoko spoke, but it was clear that it was some outside influence was forcing her to act this way. She never spoke like this. Never. "Hahaha! The pitiful Angel thinks she can use her soul to beat back the Darkness? How absurd! The Darkness will control all!!" Hatoko laughed a daemon's laugh and Suzuka surged forward for a punch, then she suddenly pulls back and lunges forward with a storm of kicks towards Hikaru's chest.

The still-pure Angel let out a gasp and blocked the punch. She knew what was coming, so she leaped up and performed a handstand onto Suzuka's shoulders and suddenly flipped, slamming Suzuka into the ground. Hikaru also plants her feet into Suzuka's stomache and flips backwards, pulling back into the original fighting stance.

"Wow, she's so graceful!" Misaki smiled as she said this…and she thinks that in her mind, she heard the voice of Hikaru's soul, the voice from her dream.

_Suzuhara Misaki, my Mother, do not worry. Believe in yourself and believe in me, and together, Mother, we can push this dark presence back! We can win, Suzuhara Misaki, we can win! _The reassuring voice filled her mind and it made Misaki feel all that much more confident.

_I…I feel stronger than I used to, I feel…not afraid! _Misaki thought, but she allowed her mind to wander as she found Hikaru sprawling from a kick. Then Suzuka leapt upon the Angel and just started to pound away at her.

"Wow! This Anything Goes match is really starting to spice up! Speedy Suzuka is pounding away at the ever-persistent Hikaru!" Misaki gasped in slight horror, but smiled when she saw Hikaru kick up and throw Suzuka away. Then, Hikaru stood up and as Suzuka rushed her, she suddenly made for a powerful kick to the gut.

Suzuka doubles over the foot and another foot came up to Suzuka's chin, causing her to sprawl out on the ground. Hikaru then flapped her wings and floated above. She spoke one thing, "Holy…BARRAGE!" Before raining down upon the fallen daemon, a hail of bright white bolts of energy. Then, she holds up a large ball of energy and hurls it down upon Suzuka and falls to the ground.

Badly bruised now, the Suzuka stands up just in time to catch the larger ball of energy in the face. When it explodes, she's thrown straight to the edge of the arena…barely saving herself from a Layer-out. Which she stands up and growls, between her hands a ball of bright purple energy. Then, she thrust her hands out and this ball turns into a large beam of purple energy, with black lightning crackling around it. Hikaru, at the sight of the purple ball of energy, leapt up and flipped, managing to clear the beam itself. But, one of the black bolts of lightning suddenly arcs into one of Hikaru's wings and Hikaru falls flat on the ground, groaning in pain.

Hatoko laughs daemonically. "Do you honestly think you can win, Suzuhara? Hikaru's soul WILL be mine, and so will yours! Misaki gasps and shakes her head.

"You'll never win against me and Hikaru!" She screamed, and Hikaru got up, before suddenly surging towards her opponent. Suzuka smirked and just stood there. A big mistake. Suddenly, Hikaru performs a handstand in front of her opponent. Now, all that's seen is Hikaru's legs splitting slightly and a trail of white and gold energy. When the attack connects, a burst of angelic feathers comes off of Suzuka, and this attack sends her flying straight out of the Layer.

"Graceful Acrobat, Rolling…THUNDER!!" Both Angel and Deus shouted as the move was performed and Hikaru went back on her feet.

"Wow! What a win by Hikaru! Speedy Suzuka nailed by her own move, the Rolling Thunder!" The announcer yelled and Hikaru's armor and wings suddenly shatter and fall onto the ground. When they do shatter, Hikaru's old battle clothing is on. Suzuka now lay on the floor, curled up and nude, returned to normal.

Hatoko gasped and the daemon inside of her shouted, "NO! I can't lose! Mark my words, Suzuhara, I **will** get you!!" Suddenly, Hatoko screamed and a thick black-ish substance poured out of her mouth and hovered in the air, before it dissipates. Hatoko doubles over and smiles weakly.

"Hatoko, Hatoko!! Are you okay?" Misaki gasped in horror, was she alright?

"I…I'm fine…" She smiles to her, and then faints. Misaki smiles and picks up the small child, then Hikaru and she left the stadium for the day.


	3. The Heart of Coldness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Angelic Layer, it is owned entirely by its creator CLAMP. As a result of this, I do not wish to be held responsible for any copyright infringements that may take place in this fanfic, as I will be using some original characters.

Chapter 3: The Heart of Coldness

"Misaki…Misaki…" A calm voice beckoned towards her through the darkness. It sounded sweet, enticing. Almost as if it was persuading her. The brown-haired girl looked over towards where the voice came from. She saw in the darkness, four Hikarus.

"Hikaru…?" She blinked. They were arranged in a diamond-like pattern. The top one was Hikaru as her normal self. On the left, below the normal Angel, was the Hikaru that fought against Suzuka just yesterday. On the right, was a sinister-looking Hikaru that wore an evil little grin. She was dressed in all-black, except for her torso's clothing, which was pinkish grey, along with black eyes. She also had a pair of daemon wings and a daemon tail.

The last one was a curious one…bearing no clothing whatsoever. Well, the only thing that was covering her where she needed it was coruscating fields of blue energy which embraced her like a child to its mother. This Hikaru also had blue eyes, and she was missing the headband that had the antennae.

"Suzuhara Misaki…the four of us are as one… We are all different parts of Hikaru's soul. The good, the bad, the neutral…It will be you who chooses the path we take…"

"Hikaru…what are you…?" She couldn't finish the sentence as the darkness faded to light and she awoke. When she awoke, she sat up and looked immediately at the Angel Egg, watching Hikaru sit up and stretch as well, before the doll looked over to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Mother Misaki."

"WH…wha, wha?!" Misaki screamed, was Hikaru possessed?! Is she really alive?!

"Misaki, what's going on in – HOLY!!" Shouko blinks at the rising Angel. Her long, grayish brown hair was in disarray and deep purple eyes were filled with sleep. She was currently dressed in a long, white t-shirt and a long pair of black pants, both of which hugged to her quite impressive form.

"Mother, please, don't be frightened of me…" Hikaru climbed out of her egg and sprouted a pair of angel's wings, fluttering up to Misaki. When Hikaru lands, the wings fade.

"Hikaru…what's going on?"

"Mother, please. I'm coming to you now, after all this time. Aren't you glad for me, Mother?" Hikaru smiled to her.

"…First of all, why are you calling me 'Mother'? You can refer to me as 'Misaki-Chan' or 'Misaki-Chi'. Alright?"

"But, that wouldn't be proper. I can't call my mother my friend." This made Misaki blink and blush.

"I've…never considered you my child. I've always considered you my friend, Hikaru."

Meanwhile, Shouko's simply standing in the doorframe with her mouth hanging open. She was thinking that she was going insane, and so suddenly fainted, hitting the ground with a 'thump' that shook the room.

"Ummm…Miss Shouko?" Misaki blinked.

"Perhaps she can't take my presence, Mother?" Hikaru giggled softly.

"I…don't know. Wow, this is so…new!" Misaki smiles and holds Hikaru close to her.

Hikaru sighs. "Mother, I need to let you know of something…"

"And what's that? You can talk to me, Hikaru, if you ever need anything." Misaki smiled down to her, she truly loved her Angel, and now she was coming alive right in front of her!

"A strange dark presence is leaking its way from the Dreamworld through the Angels. We have to purge it from these Angels that have been infected and rid this world of it, then we must travel to the Dreamworld to rid the Darkness forever!" She speaks adamantly, as if she believed strongly in this statement.

"Hi…Hikaru, how are we going to get there? I mean, you can travel to the Dreamworld, but what about me?" The girl gasped slightly.

"I can lend you some of my powers for a short time, but not now. I'm not strong enough yet. We need to rescue more Angels and their Mothers and Fathers…the more Angels we free, the stronger the Pure Angels become."

Misaki blinks then raises an eyebrow. "You mean, I'm going to be saving the entire world???" She sounded worried about…something…

"Yes, Mother, we will save the world together!"

"…Ehhh…" She suddenly falls backwards, fainted, with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Mother…? Mother!" Which, Hikaru started to shake the collar of her pajamas shirt. "Mother, wake up! Please don't die on me…Mother!"

"Ugh…" Misaki shook her head a bit and sat up, Hikaru squealed with delight.

"You're okay." And for an instant, as Hikaru placed a death-like hug on the poor girl's neck and she started to cough. "Mother…?" She slowly released Misaki and blinked.

"You…were choking me!" She said through coughs and gripped at her neck. Hikaru laughed nervously, her hand reaching to the back of her neck.

Misaki shook her head and started to stand up, Hikaru gripping at her shoulder to stay on. Moving Hikaru off of her, she went to get dressed, and fixed her hair a bit, before grabbing Hikaru and taking her out into the kitchen, where Misaki cooks various things for herself and miss Shouko for breakfast.

"Mmmm…it all smells so nice, Mother!" Hikaru smiled, watching from atop her shoulder. Misaki smiled back and continued to cook, while miss Shouko slowly rose back to her feet.

"Ugh…was that for…real?" She moaned, and blinked at Hikaru on Misaki's shoulder. Who turned slightly to look to her.

"Good morning, Aunt, are you feeling better?"

"Ahhh! Misaki, what the HELL is going on here??" Shouko blinked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hikaru's come to live with us, Miss Shouko, isn't that great?" Misaki sounded so…enthusiastic.

"…Why don't I believe you? Are you going insane, Misaki? Am **I** going insane?" Shouko shrieked

"No…I don't think so." Misaki blinked and gave her a plate of food to eat.

"It's very…complicated, Aunt, I'll have to explain later. Right now, two worlds are hanging on the balance of chaos, and we must deliver it!" Hikaru spoke in a divine tone.

"Err…right…I'll just…err…eat my breakfast now…" Which Shouko started to do, rather quickly even. Misaki also started to eat, and by the time 10:30 rolled around, she started to worry.

_Where's Kotarou-Chan?_ She thought and sighed softly. _He…he had the same look in Tamayo-Chan's and Hatoko-Chan's eyes, was he taken too?_

"Your friend Kotarou…and Tamayo…they were infected, I could feel it." This made Misaki gasp and she looked to Hikaru.

"We need to go then and save them!" Which, suddenly Hikaru was grabbed and Misaki soared out of the condo in search for her two best friends.


	4. A Nightmare of Black

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Angelic Layer, it is owned entirely by its creator CLAMP. As a result of this, I do not wish to be held responsible for any copyright infringements that may take place in this fanfic, as I will be using some original characters.

Chapter 4: A Nightmare of Black

Misaki sighed and Hikaru looked over to her.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" the Angel asked in a calm, soothing voice.

"Oh? No…Nothing's wrong, Hikaru. I was just thinking about Kotarou-Chan and Tamayo-Chan…" Misaki sighed again and continued to walk, emitting a slight yawn. She was walking down to the stadium, for the final fight of the Kanto Games.

"You seem depressed. You must be worried of them, Mother…"

"I am, Hikaru. I'm trying to save them! I have to save them!" Upon her face grew a look of determination. She WAS going to win this, for Kotarou's and Tamayo's sake.

Hikaru sprouted those wings again and hovered in front of Misaki's face while she was walking. "Don't worry, we won't lose!" She smiles, which makes Misaki smile.

After a while, the announcer's blaring voice came over the loudspeakers of the stadium. "THIS IS IT! It's the final battle of the Kanto Games! Who will win? Who will take all?! Let's find out, Angelic fans!!" The crowd suddenly roared.

"Now, let's get down to it! In the east corner, she's come a long way and it's only her first year! Give it up for the Miracle Rookie, Deus Misaki Suzuhara and her Angel Hikaru!!!"

Misaki beamed, she felt overjoyed as she and her Angel waved to the crowd. Even though Hikaru was waving, no one seemed to care…almost as if it was a completely natural thing. The young girl then sat on her seat of the Layer, pulling on the visor and waiting for her opponent as her chair slowly rose to give a wider field of view to the Layer.

"Don't worry, Mother, we'll win!" Hikaru spoke in a divine tone.

"Right!"

"And now, for Suzuhara's opponent! Shrouded in black, this mystery Deus has come a long way on her first year too; it's Deus Tamayo Kizaki with her own version of Hikaru!!" The crowd roared again as Tamayo slowly crept up to the chair and pulled on the visor. The chair rose up to allow her more of a view of the Layer as well.

"What! Tamayo?! Is that you???" Misaki screamed in shock and worry.

Tamayo responded with a deep chuckle. "Oh, who else would it be, Suzuhara?" It was the same voice that accompanied Hatoko's voice that dual-toned with Tamayo's.

"…What's going on? Tamayo, are you okay??"

"Never felt better, and now this is where you fall, Suzuhara Misaki!!" Tamayo chuckled.

"Not if **I** have anything to do with it!" Hikaru growled, and she was greeted with her own voice.

"Greetings, sister, prepare to die!!" The black-dressed Hikaru spoke and it was followed with a light giggle.

"You!! You'll pay for what you did with Mother's friend, you bastard Nightmare!!" Hikaru roared and Tamayo chuckled.

"Oh, really, now? I've heard some amazing things of you, Hikaru…but I never thought bravado was one of them!" This time, only a wraith-like whisper pressed forth from Tamayo's chest.

"You…"

"Ooh! Bitter words are being thrown about as the Deuses prepare for combat! Now…ENTER THE ANGELS!!!" The crowd suddenly went quiet.

"Angel's Wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!!!" Misaki's voice came out loud, clear and reverberated with a single echo. She lifted Hikaru up who slammed her hands together, palms facing in and she gathered up a golden light. Then the light Angel was thrown into the Layer and upon piercing the barrier, the glow faded in place of angel wings and pure white banded armor. She then touched to the ground, wings flared wide.

"Black void, please guide me and my Shining Star, Hikaru!!" Tamayo's young voice sprung forth over the Darkness' voice. The black-clothed Hikaru was then hoisted up and thrown in, in the same manner. Dark Hikaru, as she will henceforth be called, touches down onto the Layer and readies herself, looking upon her bright sister with a twisted grin.

"The Angel Descends!!" Both Deuses rang out together while their Angels touched down.

"Alright, the Angels have entered! Deuses ready…Angelic FIGHT!!"

The two Hikarus held back into a defensive posture, starting to circle each other.

"What's the matter, Sister? Too shadowy for you?" Dark Hikaru chuckled while they circled and Hikaru glared at her with anger.

"Begone from the face of this world, foul presence!! This be not your home!" Hikaru spoke in an angelic tone as the two remained at a distance.

"Mmm, a little feisty are we? I like 'em feisty!" Dark Hikaru chuckled and suddenly Hikaru ran in. Dark Hikaru blocks away three punches and manages to dodge a kick before Hikaru spun around and slashed at her with a knife of golden energy, and it fades after the attack.

"You've gotten stronger since we last saw each other, Sister!" Dark Hikaru smiles, before suddenly pouncing Hikaru to the ground. The two struggle for a moment, before Dark Hikaru presses a deep kiss to her sister and Hikaru kicked her off. The two then stand up, Dark Hikaru grinning while Hikaru glared.

"I thought I warned you never to touch me like that again, sister…"

"Oh, such spite in your voice, live a little! Have some fun and kick some ass in the mean time!" Suddenly, Dark Hikaru was in her face and they started to match each other blow for blow. A punch to the face, blocked. A kick to the side, blocked. The occasional neutron ray or blast of holy energy, dodged.

"Hahaha! I haven't played like this in ninety years!"

"Oh just shut up and get hit!!" All of a sudden, Dark Hikaru went flying and skidded on the Layer. She shook her head and rubbed her stomache for a second, before standing up.

"Ooh…now I'm pissed!" She growls and charged up a bright green glow into her hands. She then thrust them forward and let loose a vicious green beam. "Proton BLAST!" Hikaru blinked and suddenly soared up, narrowly missing the beam of protons.

"That was a cheap shot!" Hikaru roared.

"All's fair in love and war, you should know that, Sister!!" Dark Hikaru smiled and she started to float, green glows on her feet and hands as the two charge each other, punching and kicking and blasting.

"Wow! Dark Hikaru and Bright Hikaru are battling it out in the air! Which one of these goddesses will win the fight?"

Misaki glared at Tamayo while watching both players' Damage Points rise slowly but steadily. "You're not going to win, Tamayo!!" Misaki yelled out.

"On the contrary, Suzuhara, you're not going to win." That evil, daemonic voice pressed out of her throat as she chuckled.

Suddenly, Dark Hikaru was thrown to the ground and Bright Hikaru as she's known floats up higher, gathering a white glow on her hands. "Brightness of the Dreamworld, grant me your strength! Holy BARRAGE!!" Suddenly, she starts throwing hundreds of white and gold balls of energy down towards her, before a massive bolt is thrown and a large white explosion.

Dark Hikaru then slowly gets up, shaking her head. "Fine, you want to play dirty, eh?" Bright Hikaru floats to the ground and they start to punch and kick at each other again, but Dark Hikaru was showing signs of fatigue. She eventually was doubled over Bright Hikaru's foot, then Bright Hikaru jumped slightly, spinning and delivering a banded boot to the cheek, which sent the black Angel sprawling, whom she got up with a light growl.

The black copy then performed a handstand right in front of her sister, but Bright Hikaru was smarter than that, as she kicked her down when the handstand was performed. When the Dark One stood up, she was greeted by a handstand.

"Graceful Acrobat, Rolling THUNDER!" Both Deus and Angel shouted before all that's seen for a couple of seconds were Bright Hikaru's legs splitting for a moment, then a trail of white and gold energy. The attack connects successfully and a blast of angelic feathers is seen when it connects. Dark Hikaru goes flying, but she's not out yet as she skids to a halt barely before the edge of the Layer.

The black Hikaru growled as she stood up, before she let out a loud scream. This caused the cheering fans to silence completely. Dark Hikaru's arms flew out and the scream continued, she sounded as if she were in pain. Her body began to bulk and grow, a pair of wings bursting out of her back. Her muscles expanded, and overall her appearance shifted. The ears underneath the headband with the antennae faded away and adorning her head was a pair of wide cat's ears. Her face became broad and elongated and she grew a black coat of fur. Her clothes burst off of her, leaving the now cat-Angel nude. A pair of leathery black wings were on her back.

"…What's happened to you, Sister? Speak to me?! Has that devil really taken a hold of ye?" Bright Hikaru blinked as she stared up at the sixteen inch tall monster.

"I…I will NOT LOOSE!!" Dark Hikaru roars as suddenly Bright Hikaru goes flying from a massive paw strike. She screamed in pain as she got hit and grunted when she went sprawling. The Layer shook as Dark Hikaru slammed towards Bright Hikaru, the Angel barely able to get up before she's assaulted with a huge foot. That foot's left crushing down on the holy one's chest.

Dark Hikaru chuckled a massive, beastly chuckle whilst she watched her sister choke and struggle underneath her foot. Suddenly, the huge monster roared out as nothing is seen but a white flash. This caused the massive beast to let up and Hikaru slowly rose to her feet, coughing.

"Sister, what's happened to you?" She coughs, before catching her breath and Dark Hikaru just roared out. Bright Hikaru managed to dodge the strike, before latching onto her arm and hoisting herself up, delivering a swift kick to the underarm, a spin kick to the stomache, then another spin and a kick to the head before Hikaru dropped onto the Layer, readying herself. Her hands were glowing with a bright white energy as she softly chanted a spell.

This angered the beast and she suddenly rushed forward, before Hikaru rose up on her wings. "Light of Dream, grant me this victory, CATACLYSM!!!" Hikaru suddenly shouted out as the flightless monster just stared up at her. All the cat could do was stare up with her black eyes. A bright white flash before a sudden gold-ringed white explosion rocks the Layer. Dark Hikaru was instantly turned to normal, although still nude all the same. She went flying and just barely stays in the fight, eyes shut tightly before she slowly stood back up.

"Ugh…that…sucks." She groaned and both stood facing each other off. The two Angels panted as they stared at each other, before they just started to throw holy blasts of energy and rays of decaying atoms and radiation. They just kept pummeling each other, not even bothering to defend, kept pummeling each other until one falls. Which they do fall, at the same time, but Dark Hikaru hits the ground first.

"THAT'S IT! SHE'S GOING TO THE NATIONALS!!! MISAKI SUZUHARA HAS WON THE KANTO CIRCUIT!!!" The announcer screamed and the entire crowd broke free from their silence and cheered loudly. They stood up as Misaki just stared at Tamayo as the girl held her head and growled, screaming as she emitted a sticky black substance.

A deep, sinister laugh pressed forth, before suddenly Misaki fainted and the black sticky cloud wasn't seen. Hikaru's armor and wings shattered in not white and gold sparkles, but black and purple sparkles.


	5. The True Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Angelic Layer, it is owned entirely by its creator CLAMP. As a result of this, I do not wish to be held responsible for any copyright infringements that may take place in this fanfic, as I will be using some original characters. Also, this fanfic was slightly based in the fantasy world of #AngelicLayer , a fan made Angelic Layer RPG placed upon the sorcery.net IRC server. The website of the RPG class=MsoNormal 'text-indent:.5in'>Chapter 5: The True Nightmare

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Misaki screamed as she fell through an eternal pit of blackness, no walls, no top, no bottom, nothing. Nothing except blackness. "Somebody heeellllp meeeeeee!!" She roared out while falling through that eternal hole.

"Ha-ha-ha! Now you are **mine**, Suzuhara Misaki." That same wraith-like voice that was heard the day previous was heard again and this made Misaki shriek. "Ha-ha-ha! The Light's most powerful General, **all mine now!**  You shall be the greatest of my leaders, Misaki…"

Misaki just kept screaming and falling; occasionally breaking the scream for a quick breath…Eventually she felt too tired to scream and just stared down at the darkness.

"Even now, you're carrying out my will, Misaki."

"Get…get **out**! Get out of my head!" Misaki roared, and suddenly her body was encased in a bright white light. "I'm not going to allow you to control me! **Get out!**" She screamed again, before her clothes burst off of her, leaving the twelve-year old girl nude. A pair of angel's wings expanded from her and the wings started to carry her back up.

"You…Ha-ha-ha. You think you can escape **my** grip, Suzuhara?" The voice chuckled.

"I'm **not** afraid of you!" Upon that line, the voice grunted and growled.

"Fine, I'll deal with you later." Suddenly, Misaki shivered and the wings burst away from her in black light. She screamed in pain as a pair of black bat-like wings burst from her back. This caused her to stop her flight and fall once more.

"Mother, Mother!" Hikaru soon joined her and Misaki gasped. She didn't know what she was seeing; Hikaru was as large as her, possibly even taller!

"Hikaru! I'm here!" The girl shouted after the Angel. Misaki growled and concentrated her energies, before the black wings shattered and were replaced by the angel's wings again.

"Oh, Mother, thank Dream you are safe!" Hikaru sighed and went to hug her. Hikaru also has her own pair of wings and the two started to fly up and up, trying to escape this Nightmare!

"Yes…How are we going to get out of here?" Misaki sighed, she sounded dreary.

"Well…we can either wait for someone to defeat us, that's a true friend of yours, or we can try to free ourselves…We have the power, Mother!"

"Well, then let's use it!" Hikaru and Misaki then let out a yell as suddenly, piercing the darkness, a bright golden light pierced through the darkness. What emanated this light? Why, Misaki and Hikaru, of course!

Both girls continued to concentrate and the light became brighter and brighter, before the darkness around them shattered. Misaki suddenly gasped, she was brought back to the real-world again.

They were in mister Setoh's shop, strangely enough playing Angelic Layer. In the Layer, dropping to her knees then falling to her side, was a Hikaru, yes, except she was dressed as Dark Hikaru was…black sleeves, grayish pink torso… Hikaru would look just like her, if it weren't for those large black cat's ears, and that long, black tail. When she hit the ground, she turned back to normal, the new appendages bursting in sparkles of white and gold light, and she groaned, before standing up.

"Ugh…what…happened?"

"Hikaru…err…" Misaki slowly sat back up, before, right in front of her face… She gasped as she suddenly took in a massive, sticky black blob of shadow.

"I'll get you yet, Suzuhara, mark my words!" That hissing voice pressed from the cloud, before it dissipated. Misaki then sighed and rested back against the chair. Hatoko walked up to her.

"Misaki, Misaki! Are you alright?" Hatoko shook her and Misaki looked to her.

"Oh…I'll…I'll be alright…" Misaki then shut her eyes. The girl has been through a lot and she needed rest. Well, rest she'll get as she drifted off. When she awoke, she saw Hatoko sitting on the end of her bed.

"Mmm…oh…what happened?"

"You fell into the Darkness, I don't know how She could have seized someone as great as you, Suzuhara." Suzuka spoke and Hikaru looked up at her.

"Hey! That's **my** mother you're talking about, Suzuka!"

"…" Suzuka didn't respond.

"Hikaru! Settle down!" Still dressed in her uniform, she got out of the bed and stood up with a slight yawn. Hikaru grumbles softly and sits back in her Angel Egg.

"…This is scary…" Misaki sighs.

"You have to remain unafraid, Misaki, the entire world depends on you!" Hatoko looked at her with a look of determination.

"But…**why**…why me, Hatoko?"

Hatoko sighs and shakes her head. "Long ago, when the world was still young…a man was born. He was no ordinary man of his time, no. Because he had the power…to dream. And so, the Dreamworld was born from this man's thoughts while he was asleep. And, in it, souls were forming. Characters in the man's dreams. He dreamt of a huge kingdom, with Angels living in harmony underneath their one ruler. This ruler was called Dream. Little did he know that his dreams were really making this world! This world still exists, as long as the minds of the humans remain. Now…in this Dreamworld, as it is known between the Angels, is one sole ruler, going by the name of Dream. He has led the Angels since that day the Dreamworld was born, and he will forever remain the ruler…unless his sister gets involved. Her name is Wish, she was his most loyal servant inside the Kingdom of Dreams…but eventually she grew tired of being under her brother's foot. Eventually, SHE wanted to rule…and this want turned to longing…before finally it became too great. So she took a dagger and stabbed Dream, but failed to kill him. From then on, she was known as Nightmare. After being stabbed, Dream let off all of his energy to banish Nightmare to the prison continent within the Dreamworld. From there, with all her hate and malice and despise, she started to pull the banished Angels to her cause, growing in power, until she finally made the Darkness, which is an ominous black cloud that consumes everything in its path, turning all those that touch it to her side… Dream eventually called an army and brought forth a crusade to vanquish these murderers and rapists that had followed under the biggest criminal of them all. The two armies clashed and still to this day, the souls still fight… Nightmare's wish and longing for the throne got so great, that she started to seep outside the Dreamworld, through the Angels here, through the Human Worlds, and infect the Human's souls! If she spreads throughout the world, infecting every human…than she will undoubtedly control the Dreamworld, we must stop her and be rid of her once and for all!"

Misaki listened to Hatoko's story intently. "But…where do I fall in all of this?"

"You, Misaki, are the greatest General in Dream's army. You alone have power that not even Nightmare can comprehend. I too, am a General of the Light, but I am no where near as powerful as you, Misaki." Hatoko smiled.

Misaki sighs. "It's all…too much... Why me? Why…" She sighs again.

"Mother, you have to! United, the Generals are nigh unstoppable! Two are already before me right now, all we need is the third!" Hikaru smiles up to her, but that smile would quickly fade. Misaki didn't look very happy…

"But…what if I don't want to?! Why?! I don't want to be drug into this war, I don't want to save the world!! I just want to be a normal little girl!" She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. Hatoko sighs.

"You…sound just like me when Suzuka told me of my fate…" Hatoko put a small hand on Misaki's shoulder, while Misaki sat there crying into her hands. She was scared, she didn't want to save the world or anything like that. It's already bad enough she's the best Deus in the world…does it have to continue?


End file.
